Crossroads
by CayCharming
Summary: A rebellious Edmund gets sent to a reform school after messing up a few too many times in his life. Longer summary inside, Please Read!
1. Welcome to Crossroads

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Summary: **A rebellious Edmund gets sent to a reform school after messing up a few too many times in his life. When Edmund meets Caspian, a boy in the school who can get his hands on anything outside the gates of the school, everything becomes a lot more interesting for Edmund.

**Rating:** R (for language only so far)

**Author's notes:** This is a complete AU (Alternate Universe) and I've always wanted to try writing one.  
>I had this idea and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I'm still in the process of writing this and if I get a few comments I may continue to write it. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crossroads by CayCullen<em>**

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Crossroads_ **

* * *

><p>Edmund can't figure out what he did to land himself in reform school.<p>

Well, he can, but still, he doesn't think he's as bad as some of the twats in his old school. Then again, those twats were his friends.

Getting caught smoking marijuana was not the worst thing Edmund has done.

He's nicked a drug store for booze with his friends and that's something his parents even knew about (Thankfully.)

If they knew that, Edmund figured he'd be in Military school, in a way he knows he should feel like its just reform school.

His parents are so naive, they like to call it a '_juvenile correctional institution.'_ When in fucking reality it's a reform school where they are going to try to 'reform' him.

Edmund thought this was always a possibility, but he always imagined getting sent for something worse then this.

He always thought he would get caught on one of his vandalizing trips. Hell, he even thought he'd get in some sort of trouble for shagging some bloke on school grounds.

But no, he gets caught smoking weed. Edmund feels disappointed in himself; if he was going to get caught he wanted it to be memorable.

He never planed on it being something this dull. Edmund hates that his parents aren't letting him stay at home.

It was an option, but sadly his parents figured Edmund would sneak out late at night and go hang out with his friends at the pub.

Which he would, he just hated that his parents we're getting so smart.

It was so much easier when he was 13, he could get away with everything because his parents never expected it.

Edmund knows the room he'll have bloody awful, because he wasn't allowed to bring anything to try to make it his own.

He's happy he doesn't have to share with anyone; Edmund would not be able to deal with a roommate.

He's okay with the fact that's it's an all boy's school, because, well, he's gay, how could he mind?

He was actually looking forward to that because he knew boys would be desperate to fuck anything regardless of their sexuality.

Edmund wouldn't take anyone though, he's no whore, he has principles, he would only shag the ones he found dishy.

Even though this place was going to be hell with all its rules he may find a little fun.

**oOo**

"Are we there yet?"

Lucy, his impatient little sister asked as his whole family was driving to the reform school by the name of _Crossroads academy for Juvenile boys_.

Edmund already decided he didn't give a fuck and would call it Crossroads. He wondered why it was called that, there were no crossroads anywhere.

_It must be some shity metaphor, _Edmund figures.

"Why you having something better to do?

Edmund asked dully bit with a hint of anger as his headphones blared hard core rap music. He had the I-pod turned up as high as it could go, but his family's voices still drifted into his ears.

"Yes actually, I want to go back home and call Tom."

Lucy replied spitefully at her brother's tone. Lucy was 13 years old, only 3 years younger then Edmund, He would turn 16 soon though; of course he would have to have his birthday in this hell whole.

"Oh yes," Edmund commented and looked over his shoulder to Lucy in the far back seat, "Your only friend."

Edmund said with a smirk and watch his sister glare at him for a second before his older brother, Peter, grabbed him back the back of the neck and forced him to look forward.

"Get your hands off me!" Edmund growled and pushed his brother against the car door.

Who just pushed Edmund off of him after a moment of struggle; they were pretty evenly matched now that Edmund was older. Peter was only 3 years older then him.

Edmund doesn't understand why Peter and Susan (His older sister) are even here, they had better things to do, like for example college.

It made no sense why they came home just to hop in the car to drive Edmund to reform school.

"Mum! Dad! There fighting again."

Susan called with annoyance from the back seat with Lucy.

"Edmund!"

He's father bellowed, as if Edmund had started this when it was Peter.

"Peter is the one who-

"I don't care!"

He's father snapped back and Edmund rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

They weren't even there yet and the scenery already looked shity. All Edmund saw the further they went was less, less stores, less pubs, less civilization.

It did grow in ways; there were more woods, more farms, and more bad weather.

"No one answered my question."

Lucy noted and Edmund groaned.

"I pray to God we are and I can get away from you people."

Edmund said and wished he could turn the music up higher but it just wouldn't go.

"Aw, we love you to, Ed."

Peter said sarcastically and smiled at him. Pure annoyance struck through Edmund as he looked to his left to glare at his brother.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

Their mother informed Lucy who just sighed.

"Piss Off."

Edmund mouthed the words to Peter so his parents wouldn't catch him; Peter just rolled his eyes and then looked out window.

When they finally arrived, Edmund realized this place was heavily guarded. They had to get buzzed in so they get through steal gates.

Edmund already spotted over a dozen cameras in the yard, which meant they would be everywhere inside. It was going to be hard to get away with anything.

The school was huge; it looked more like a collage then Secondary School.

There were 5 brick made buildings, Edmund could only assume the largest one was for the rooms the students stayed in.

The second largest one he figured was for the gym and the rest he figured were filled with class rooms.

After his parents went into the main building and spoke with the headmaster privately about Edmund's education, they stood in front of the car with the rest of his family.

"Here's where we say goodbye for now son."

His mother said sadly when they got out of the car. It was raining slightly and Edmund knew the down pore would start soon.

"Alright."

Were the only words he could find for his kind but strict mother who had tears in her eyes.

He knew his mother well enough to know that she didn't want to send him here, and also forbid him to come home on the weekends.

That was his entire father's idea; she was just going along with it because she had no choice because Edmund had fucked up to many times.

"We'll see you around Christmas."

She promised as she gave him a tight hug, he hugged her back because regardless of how mad he was he always had a soft spot for his mother.

When they pull apart Edmund's two suitcases were already sitting on the pavement.

"Be good, I don't want to end up hearing you've been thrown in jail."

That was his father kind words before he gave him a quick hug.

"Alright."

Edmund said again because he had no other words for his father.

"I'll see you around Ed."

Peter said and gave him hug because his mother wanted them all to have touching family moment before Edmund _left_ their family.

"If you ever need me give me a call."

Peter whispered and then pulled away from Edmund who just nodded once thankfully. Peter may be pain in the arse but he was an okay brother when Edmund really needed him.

He would sometimes cover for him, or come and pick him up when Edmund was in a few bad situations.

"Be safe, Edmund."

Susan said kindly and gave him a hug, Susan Edmund would miss.

He would miss her because she was the one who was the most understanding and tried not be mad at him all the time.

They pulled apart and Edmund eyed Lucy curiously, they hadn't got along in a long time, but he would honestly miss bickering with her.

"Do I get a hug bye?"

He asked only because his mother would want him too, Lucy sighed and walked over to give him a hug.

"Don't do anything stupid."

She told him and he laughed a little, that was Lucy's way of saying '_be careful_.' They pulled a part and Edmund picked his bags off of the ground and looked at his family.

He found this very strange, how they were all so willing to drop him off in this hell with their best wishes. He thought this was stupid, this school wouldn't change him.

"Cheers."

Edmund said awkwardly to them and turned his back to them and began walking up the steps of the school. He didn't look back when he heard his family paling back into the car.

**oOo**

"You're joking."

Edmund said angrily as he stood with some stupid security guard who was informing him on what he was allowed to bring in.

They were standing in the hall of the main building where Edmund discovered had the teacher's rooms, the headmaster's room, distention, and cafeteria inside.

"No, your not allowed your phone, music playing devises, drugs, alcohol, anything that could bring physical pain to someone, or anything pornographic."

The guard said dully, he held a white box in front of him expecting Edmund to give up the things that fell into that category.

He didn't have a gun, or a knife, he knew he wouldn't be able to sneak any booze or drugs in, and he didn't think to bring porn, but his phone and I-pod he needed.

How the hell was he supposed to call his mates? Or hell, even his family if he absolutely had too. His music he needed to live. It's how he drowned the world out. It's what he used to relax.

"How in the hell am I supposed to call my family?"

Edmund snapped, only saying his family to make himself seem a bit more innocent then he was.

"You get to use a phone booth in the Cafeteria on Saturday and Sunday, for 15 minutes a day."

The guard said dully as if he said this a million times before.

He probably had, just not today though, Edmund was here on a Sunday, and School would be starting first thing in the morning.

Edmund was outraged; of course his parents knew about this, they didn't tell him because they knew he would be.

"Fine."

Edmund spat angrily and pulled his phone and I-pod out of his coat pocket and threw them into the box.

"Happy?"

Edmund asked rhetorically as the guard set the box on the table.

"No, not yet."

Man answered dully as he set the box down on the table beside him.

He walked closer to Edmund and told him to spread his legs out so he could pat him down to search for anything he could be hiding.

"This is fucking insane."

Edmund muttered under his breath as the guy pated him up and down the way a bobby would to see if you had anything on them.

"You're clean."

The guard said dully and Edmund stood normally again as he looked the some what overweight middle aged man.

"Now, I'm required to tell you that every building is under 24 hour surveillance, so if you do anything to break the rules you will be caught on camera."

The guard informed him with a slight satisfied smile.

Edmund wasn't stupid, the cameras were in clear view, but he figured that they were so they could be reminder to the students to behave.

He knew the cameras wouldn't be in the bedrooms though, he knew he had some rights to privacy. Edmund just nodded at the man saying he understood.

"Now, the dorm rooms are located in building 3."

The guard pointed outside and then grabbed a yellow folder off of the table and gave it to Edmund.

"Your schedule, room number, room key, a copy of the rules, and map of the grounds are in there."  
>The guard said and Edmund just nodded.<p>

"Dinner's in 3 hours, if you don't come you don't eat, simple as that."

He said and Edmund knew he would have to call his mate Arthur and warn him he would only be able to call on the weekends.

"Welcome to Crossroads."

The Guard said pointed at the door directing Edmund to leave.

**oOo**

His room number was 17 and it was on the 3rd floor.

Edmund hated having to walk three flights of very long stairs and guessed he should feel lucky that he wasn't on the 5th floor but as he walked he wondered why he hadn't seen many guys yet.

No one was outside, which only led Edmund to assume that they were in their rooms, or somewhere else.

When he finally reached his room with the dull tan door and room number on it, he twisted the handle and was honestly surprised.

The room wasn't a prison cell. It was a normal room.

The room's wall's were dark blue, they almost looked black, the floor was hard dark shiny wood, there was a desk on left side of room facing the window, drawer for his clothes, and Edmund's bed on the right side of the room.

The bed had gray covers, white sheets, and light blue pillow case. The bed was larger then he expected it looked to fit two people when Edmund expected not to fit one.

Edmund thought this room was okay, it wasn't his room back home but he thought it was livable. He placed his bags on the bed and decided to get unpacking over with.

His clothes were easy to put away, he just wasn't used to them all being so black.

That was one of the rules, he didn't have to right to wear whatever he wanted, but he could as long as the clothes were all black.

He was more then thankful that he wouldn't have to wear some stupid school uniform, but it would take some time to get use to all of the black clothing.

He put his laptop on the desk and hated that he couldn't get on the internet. The internet was only for the teachers; to even use it required a password.

Edmund looked out the window; his view was of the courtyard which no one was in due to the pouring rain.

Edmund hated how limited he was, he would have to find someone who knew how to get his hand on some things he needed.

Those things being an I-pod, a pack of cigarettes, and maybe some alcohol and weed if he was lucky.

He knew there had to be some guy that could get him that, there's always a rat in the system.

Edmund left his room and dedicated the room number to memory. When he reached the lobby he finally saw a few guys dressed in all black like him.

Once of them was bleach blond, pale skin, slim build, tall, and very smug looking, the other had brown hair, was a bit shorter, muscular, and that mysterious type look.

They both looked at Edmund when he entered the room.

"Hey, new kid."

The blond one said with a smile as if he expected him. Edmund was eager to communicate; he was starting to feel like he was alone here.

He also needed to find out where he could find some guy who had his hand on some forbidden things.

Also, these guys were decent to look at; Edmund wouldn't mind talking to them.

"Yeah, the names, Edmund."

He told him and walked over to the two of them who sat in chairs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James."

The blond said and stood to shake Edmund's hand.

"I'm Ben."

The brown haired boy said and stood to shake his hand as well but then sat back down.

"Brilliant," Edmund said and then looked around at this big empty room, "So, where the hell is everyone?"

He asked and James laughed as he sat back down.

"It's Sunday, almost everyone is still at home, they'll be back by dinner though, and as for everyone else, The Gym."

James explained and Edmund thought that was extremely odd.

"The Gym? Why?"

Edmund asked and Ben smiled.

"Its big place, it has an indoor pool, tennis court. Lot's of rooms where they forgot to put cameras."

Ben explained happily. Edmund saw that as a good time to ask about where he could get what he needed.

"Hey, either you know who I could talk to about getting some stuff? Like an I-pod or a phone."

They were both already nodding before Edmund finished.

"Yeah, the guy you're looking for is named Caspian."

James said and Edmund nodded for him to keep going.

"I think I just saw him doing laps in the pool."

Ben added.

"Great, thanks, both of you."

Edmund said and took off toward the Gym building.

When he walked into the gym there were a few boys in its lobby. They all sat in chairs, talking, laughing, and they only glanced at Edmund for a second when he walked in.

Edmund walked over to the sign that showed you what room was where with arrows. Edmund only focused on the pool which was down the left hall.

He began walking down the hall at normal pace and he could already smell the clarion.

He pushed the huge double doors open and size of the pull was larger then Edmund thought it would be. It took up most of the room.

He could already hear someone swimming in the water and we he stepped in closer he could see him.

A tan skinned boy, black hair that went to his shoulders, and he had very strong build. Edmund hadn't even seen his face yet but decided this guy was the best looking one here.

The boy was doing the butterfly stroke and was getting to end of the square shaped pool pretty quickly.

Edmund did the only thing he knew to get his attention, he cleared his throat loudly and the boy came to a stop and turned around to look at Edmund.

When Edmund saw his face his breath caught in his throat, the boy had dark eyes that looked like they had a story to them. He had beautifully sculpted lips that Edmund wanted his owe in this very second.

If this was Caspian, he was the first guy here Edmund was _really_ attracted to. Edmund realized he hadn't spoken yet and cursed himself for it.

"Um, Hey, I'm Edmund."

Edmund said, his voice echoed off the walls, the boy had a confused look on his face as he stared at Edmund.

"You're new, aren't you?"

He asked his voice sounding more appealing then Edmund thought it could.

"Yeah."

Edmund answered as he watched the boy swim to the later to get out of the pool.

He watched as the boy grabbed a hold of the later and climbed out quickly.

Edmund found his heart beating faster when he saw his full perfectly sculpted soaked body. He was wearing swimming trunks which Edmund hated more then anything.

He grabbed a towel lying on a small table before he started walking over.

"So…naturally you're here to ask me for something."

He said matter-of-factly but with a cocky smile that made Edmund feel like he was about to have heart attack.

He now was positive this was Caspian and he was happy it was. He wrapped the blue towel around his waist as he waited for Edmund to answer.

"Well, I was told you were the guy I'm looking for. You're Caspian, right?"

Edmund asked him calmly. The boy gave him a dry laugh as he looked out at the high windows for a second and back to Edmund.

"I am, it all depends on who you are, though. Are you some prat trying to get me in trouble?"

Caspian asked with a hint of anger that surprised Edmund.

"No, I'm just a guy who's pretty desperate for an I-pod."

Edmund told him and that time Caspian laughed for real which brought a smile to Edmund's lips.

"Their bastards for not even letting us have music."

Caspian said and Edmund nodded in agreement. Then Caspian face turned into a business like one.

"Alright, I can get you that and anything else you need by Wednesday."

Caspian said and folded his arms across his chest which made his muscles almost ripple. As distracting as Edmund found that he still kept his mind focused.

"And what do you want in return? Money? Because…they wouldn't let us bring that either."

Edmund said matter-of-factly. Caspian shook his head.

"No, just, don't rat me out, I want you to do me a few favors if I ever need you to and if you get caught you don't say you got it from me."

Caspian explained with a smile.

"Favors?"

Edmund asked wandering what favors Caspian would need.

"Yeah, simple things, do my homework, cover for me if I'm not in a place I'm supposed to be, and anything else I could need from you."

Caspian said simply. Edmund didn't know what '_anything else_' was but hoped it could be something that involved Caspian without those swimming trunks on. That's why he agreed.

"Alright, you have my word."

Edmund said and Caspian smiled kindly.

"Well, Brilliant. Now, do you need anything else besides an I-pod?"

Caspian asked curiously. Edmund began thinking and suggested what came to his mind.

"Yeah, a phone, some booze, maybe some weed and some cigarettes."

Edmund said and Caspian nodded as if that was easy for him to get.

"You'll have it by Wednesday."

He said and began heading toward what Edmund cold only assume was the changing rooms.

"I'll give you my homework to do at dinner tonight."

He added and Edmund was only looking at his perfectly shaped back as he walked.

"Hope you're good at Algebra."

Were Caspian's last words to Edmund before he walked into the changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 3 reviews to continue. ;)<strong>

**-CayCullen**


	2. Allies

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

**Summary: **A rebellious Edmund gets sent to a reform school after messing up a few too many times in his life. When Edmund meets Caspian, a boy in the school who can get his hands on anything outside the gates of the school, everything becomes a lot more interesting for Edmund.

**Rating:** R (for language only so far)

**Author's notes:** Thank You, Thank you, Thank you a million times for all the lovely reviews I got! :) I got WAY more then I asked for and I feel really grateful, Thank you all! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crossroads by CayCullen<em>**

**_Chapter 2: Allies_**

_What the fuck did I get myself into? _Edmund thought to himself once he got back to his room. Algebra was bloody difficult for him and now he was going to have to do Caspian's.

Edmund hates that he didn't tell Caspian '_fuck no give me what I need_' like he would have anyone else. It was like Edmund was a weakling when it came to Caspian.

He felt like if Caspian would have told him to jump into the pull with all his clothes on he would have.

Edmund understood why, Caspian's was without a doubt the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Edmund just hates he was being such a push over now. He's never s a push over!

He's the one who makes other people become push over's.

He's the one who will give a bloke a black eye if he didn't do what he wanted, but, with Caspian, he's like a puppy dog willing to do whatever Caspian wanted.

Edmund didn't know what he was going to do. He had no choice but to do the homework now, because he's nothing if not a man of his word.

After that though, Edmund wasn't going to do anything that he didn't want to do. Edmund opened up the folder the guard gave him and began reading the rules again.

**oOo**

_"No fighting."  
>Well, I know I'm going to end up breaking that rule.<em>  
>Edmund was a fair fighter, and if someone pissed him off, or didn't give him what he wanted, he wasn't afraid to lay one into someone.<p>

_"No disrespecting the teachers."  
>Yup, I'll probably end up breaking that one to.<br>_Edmund took pride in disrespecting teachers. He's parents had gotten called in many times because of it.  
>In Edmund eyes though, if the teacher was down right bastard, (Which they tend to be) He'll say whatever the fuck he likes.<p>

_"Lights out by 10 on school nights."  
>I don't even go to sleep till midnight.<em>  
>Edmund didn't see how they would stop him from staying up late.<p>

_"No sneaking out after curfew."  
>Yeah, so far I'm going to break every rule.<em>  
>Edmund could already see himself sneaking out when he was bored enough, the problem was though were the fucking cameras.<br>He would have to ask Caspian if the cameras had blind spots.

_"Do not leave the school grounds, if you attempt, you **will** get caught, and you **will** be severely punished."  
>Yeah we'll see about that you fucks.<em>  
>Edmund wanted to see if he could ditch the grounds, he was sure there had to be somewhere worth going. The '<strong>wills' <strong>in the sentence only mad him want to do it more.  
>He loved a challenge.<p>

_"No consumption of Drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes. If caught with any of these possessions you **will** be severely punished."  
>Definitely breaking that rule.<em> Edmund knew he wasn't the only one breaking this rule, Caspian acted like he got requests for these things all the time.

_"No thievery, no cheating, and no forcing others to do your work."  
>I will do all of those things if I like thank you very much.<em>  
>Edmund didn't steel a lot, only once or twice in his life, but if he found something worth steeling he may do it. He's never cheated, only because it made you look like a bloody idiot.<br>He would force others to do his homework; he planed on doing that before he came here, and if Caspian could do it…so could he.  
>It's not that Edmund isn't smart, he knows things, he's a lot smarter then people give him credit for, it's just…he doesn't like to do the hard work, not when he can have other people do it for him.<p>

_"If you break any of these rules you will be punished according to the rule you broke."  
>Blah, Blah, Blah, you'll throw me in detention. <em>  
>Edmund was positive that's all they would do, he didn't care how scary these arse holes tried to make themselves sounds. It's not like they could hold him some sort of prison cell.<p>

**oOo**

Edmund groaned and stuffed the rules into an empty drawer in his desk. He would never look at it again, hell; maybe even pretend he never saw it.

Edmund opened his schedule and map and tried to learn everything about the grounds.

Half way through it though he got distracted, he began circling area's on the map where he knew there were cameras. He thought it would help him later if he did.

So far he had 20 circled when a knock came at his door. Edmund dropped his pen._ Who in the hell?_ Edmund wondered as he stood and walked to the door.

He pulled the door open and saw James; at first he's confused, wondering how this cocky looking guy knew his room number.

James eyes lit up with a huge grin, one that said he was relived to see him.

"Um…James. Hey."

Edmund greeted him awkwardly because hot or not he didn't know James.

"Thank God, I was told this was your room number and I wasn't sure if my friend was fucking around with me."

James laughed and Edmund wondered who 'his friend' was and how in the living hell did he know where Edmund stayed?

"Your friend knows my room number?"

Edmund asked curiously and James shrugged.

"Technically, he's not my friend, he's Caspian."

James said with an awkward laugh. Edmund's heart began to pick up pace once he heard his name, and his heart rate increased when he realized Caspian knew where he was staying.

He couldn't help but imagine Caspian breaking into his room late at night and having his way with him.

"Ah, should have known, that guy is-

"A fucking genius, I honestly don't understand how he does it."

James said with a smile but for some odd reason he said it dully. Even though James said it dully Edmund couldn't help but wonder how Caspian did all these things.

It was a pretty amazing thing if you stopped to think about it.

"So um…why did you come looking for me?"

Edmund asked curiously because clearly James wanted him for something.

"No reason, just wondering if you wanted to come eat dinner with me and my friends."

James said if he knew Edmund would say yes. That gave Edmund half a mind to turn him down, but, he didn't have anyone else to sit with.

"Um sure. I've got no where else to be."

Edmund said with a slight smile.

"Great, you want go head down there now?"

James asked and gestured toward the stairs with his thumb. Edmund didn't think it had been three hours already but it must have been.

"Sure."

Edmund said and closed the door behind him as he stepped out the door. As Edmund began walking to the first set of stars with James he got a bit curious.

"So, where you from?"

James asked curiously.

"Winchester."

Edmund answered.

"Nice, been there a few times, it's a bit creepy with all the medieval stuff there though."

James said and Edmund chuckled darkly as they began walking down the first set of stairs, James walking in front of him.

"That's where all the fun stuff happens, James."

Edmund said with a smirk at him and James laughed.

"Really? How?"

He asked with glance over his shoulder.

"Kids hang out at all the grave yards, castles, woods, and party there. Makes things more interesting."

Edmund said and James chuckled.

"Sounds creepy, in a good way though, I only end up partying in Pubs."

James said and Edmund looked at him.

"Where you from?"

He asked curiously once they reached the second floor and began walking beside each other.

"York."

James answered quickly and Edmund let out a laugh, York was like pub city.

"I can see why, pubs are every where in York."

Edmund said and James laughed.

"I know, I've been in pubs since I was like 13."

He said with enthusiasm and Edmund thought that was pretty impressive.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

Edmund asked and James smirked as they reached the second case of stairs.

"Let's just say I knew all the people mothers warn you to stay away from."

James said and Edmund laughed, he could say that about himself…almost.

"Why the laugh?"

James asked with a somewhat laugh and stopped on the last step to look up at Edmund who smirked almost evilly.

"It's just," Edmund paused and then laughed because he was positive what he was about to say was true; "I am the person mothers warn you about."

Edmund may have been smiling but he was dead serious. He had done anything and everything you're not supposed to do as a teenager.

At his old school he had a rep for being the 'bad boy' in school. He had a gang and everything. He ruled the school.

Some people like to think it's the popular people, but in reality it's the darker people you don't want to be seen with.

For example, the popular people came to him for drugs. They came to him for booze. And sometimes the secret gay kids came to him for a good shag and if Edmund like them he'd go for it.

"Trust me, you're not the only one in this school that is."

It was a playful warning, but a warning nonetheless. They began walking down the hall and through the lobby.

"Is Caspian one of those guys?"

Edmund tried to ask if he wasn't' really interested but knew he most likely failed. James laughed as he pushed the door open that led them outside.

"Yes. Not to mention he also thinks he runs this school," James sighed and looked over at Edmund, "Sad fact, he does."

Edmund found this odd; shouldn't everyone love Caspian since he fucking got things they weren't supposed to have? Hell shouldn't Caspian be adored?

They were outside now, following a somewhat large card heading to the cafeteria. It was raining slightly and Edmund wished he could spot Caspian in this crowd.

"You don't like him?"

Edmund asked and James quickly shook his head.

"No, he's a good bloke, man of his word, but I just don't like that he is the only one who has pull in this school."

James explained.

"And what you want pull? You want to be the one who takes peoples request all day?"

Edmund asked with a laugh because if he didn't it would come off as pissed off as he felt. He didn't know why but James talking about Caspian like this made him want to hit him.

"No. Not necessarily, I just want power in this school. He doesn't have to be the only one with it." James answered with a simple shrug.

_Oh course you fucking want to be better them him. Bastard. _Edmund thought bitterly. He had no clue who he could feel so harshly toward James, he didn't even know Caspian.

Regardless, he couldn't help but feel angry.

**oOo**

Once they reached the huge cafeteria Edmund really got a sense of how many boys went to this school. It was packed with teenagers dressed in black.

It was like a sea of hot guys but all Edmund could focus on was looking for Caspian. Somehow he and James had slipped into pleasant conversion about some friends of James.

Honesty, Edmund stopped giving a damn about James since he made his power mad feelings toward Caspian known.

It wasn't until they were in line for food that Edmund got a moment to himself.

"Shit. I've got to call my Mum real quick, be right back, Ed."

James said and gave him a light smack on the back._ Ed? Had I fucking told him he could call me Ed? Fuck no! _Edmund thought with fury. He did not like James anymore. Not one bit.

When he got back he may say it. When he got his food (Two slices pizza) he went over to the fridge where they had wide variety of Soda.

He had to wait in line but not for long. Once he got his hand on the handle though he almost dropped the tray in his other hand because of the voice he heard.

"Hey, Edmund."

He may have only heard his voice once, but since he had, it had been the voice he couldn't get out of his head.

"Caspian."

Edmund said and but it came out as a gasp when he turned around since he almost dropped his tray, Caspian quickly caught it though and laughed.

Edmund felt so embarrassed, since when does he get so flustered and weak in the knees over a guy?

Caspian somehow looked sexy with clothes on, he had a button up shirt on but he didn't have the first three buttons done at all, making his chest partly visible.

It was like Edmund was being teased, it made him want to pull the shirt off Caspian.

"Didn't mean to scare you like that, sorry."

Caspian said and handed the blue tray back to Edmund.

"You didn't scare me you just…surprised me."

Edmund said and Caspian gave him a sly smirk, it made his heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing?"

Caspian asked him curiosity.

"Getting a soda."

Edmund said obviously and Caspian gave a slight laugh.

"I can see that, but I meant…what are you doing talking to James Leighton?"

Caspian asked him seriously, Edmund bit his lip for a second because he honestly didn't know the answer. He didn't like James. Not anymore. Why keep talking to him?

"You don't know."

Caspian stated mater of factually but with a smile.

"Look, it's my fault; forgive me for sending him your way."

Caspian said and Edmund looked at him curiously. It was clear Caspian didn't like James, then why give him Edmund's room number?

"Then why did you-

"The guy is fucking coward didn't think he'd actually have the balls to make a move."

Caspian cut Edmund off with a laugh.

"Make a move?"

Edmund asked with confusion, he didn't think James was gay, not at all, especially when he slapped him on the back like some long time mate.

"He's gay?"

Edmund asked and Caspian nodded.

"One of the few that is honest about it."

He said simply and looked toward the door.

"Look, you want to come eat with me? Better then eating with his dicks for friends."

Caspian was saying this like he asked people to come eat with him all the time, like it was natural, so Edmund nodded.

"Brilliant, drop that tray somewhere so we can ditch James."

Caspian said and was already heading for the door. Edmund quickly set his tray down on a table near by and had to run a bit to catch up with Caspian.

"They wont' care if we don't eat?"

Edmund asked, meaning the people who ran this place, Caspian looked over at him, a gleam of wickedness in his eyes that made Edmund's heart pound frantically.

"They don't give a damn, it's eat here or don't' eat at all."

Caspian explained as they now walked into the hall filled with some guards.

Caspian leaned toward his hear as they walked and Edmund felt shiver's run up his arms when he said, "They don't know about me, though."

His voice took Edmund's breath away but he tried not show it as they walked outside.

**oOo**

Caspian lived in the first room, on the first floor, when they got there he opened the door. Edmund's jaw dropped. His room was much more luxurious then it should be.

Posters of rock bands hung on the wall, a laptop with the internet clearly on was on his desk, a large mini fridge set by his closet, a microwave was on the desk as well,

a red electric guitar set standing up by his bed, a stereo system set on top of his dresser and his bed was defiantly larger and more comfortable the Edmund's ever would be.

"Fuck."

Was the first word that fell out of his mouth because he was so stunned. Caspian just chuckled as he opened the fridge

"Stop gaping and get in here."

He said jokingly and Edmund finally moved his feet through the door way.

"Close the door, please."

Caspian added as he pulled out two beer bottles, Edmund quickly closed it. He was flabbergasted as he wondered how Caspian got to keep all of this without getting caught.

"How in the hell do you-

"Money, Edmund. It will take you far."

Caspian cut him off and handed him his now open beer. Edmund took it as he stared starry-eyed at Caspian who waltz over to his computer and typed in something.

Money? Was Caspian rich? Is that how he got his hands on everything?

"You're rich?"

Edmund asked then took his first sip of the beer which was much better then he thought it would taste. He didn't know why he was surprised, Caspian clearly got the best of things.

Caspian chuckled and typed in one last thing, a movie began playing, Edmund wasn't sure what one yet. He turned around and smiled at Edmund.

"I am now. Before I only had a few thousand dollars I had set a side from my father, now, I have my own money."

He smirked and two a sip of his beer.

"How? I mean…no one pays you for these things."

Edmund said and Caspian laughed again.

"Most of my money comes from drug dealers; they pay me to give the drugs out here because they can't. I make a killing."

Caspian said it nonchalantly, as if none of that was a big deal.

"Why? Why would they do that no one can pay you for what you hand out here."

Edmund pointed out with confusion.  
>"As long as I give people their drugs and recommend them for when guys go on Holiday and stuff, everything's peachy."<p>

Caspian said happily and that's when Edmund pieced some things together.

"That's how you buy what people want, your fucking loaded with drug money."

Edmund found himself laughing because he thought it was shier genius. Caspian laughed to as he sat on his bed.

"Exactly."

Caspian said almost wickedly and took another sip of his drink. For the first time Edmund noticed what movie was playing on the laptop.

It was Batman the Dark Knight of all things, Edmund chuckled. For some odd reason he never pictured Caspian liking superhero movies.

"What?"

Caspian asked with confusion, and Edmund had no problem telling him the truth.

"Didn't peg you for the superhero type."

Edmund explained simply and sat down beside Caspian. Caspian then laughed and looked over at Caspian almost devilishly. It made Edmund stop breathing it was so sexy.

"Who said I like the hero?"

Caspian asked with playful wink and Edmund had to remind himself to breath again.

"I like heroes, but what can I say, I love a good villain."

Caspian explained with a simple shrug and Edmund had to get off this subject because all he could think about is being Caspian's villain.

"How do you get pass the cameras? How do you get to keep all this stuff in your room?"

He asked casually and Caspian sighed but then smiled at Edmund.

"I've never told anyone how, but if I tell you…your mine, you can't tell anyone for as long as you live."

Even though it was threat, Caspian made it sound like some sort of sexy love spell that would make Edmund want to fuck him senseless.

It was too late for that though, he already wanted Caspian almost desperately.

"I'm warning you, Edmund. If I tell you, you're on my side…that's not the best place to be sometimes."

That time Caspian was deathly serious and it only made Edmund want to be by Caspian's side more.

"Tell me. I have no problem sticking with a guy like you."

Edmund swore and Caspian let out a small laugh but then looked at him seriously.

"I have all of the guards paid off. I own them. They do whatever the fuck I say."

Caspian said it evilly and gleefully and it made Edmund want to pull Caspian to his mouth, but he didn't.

"They let me leave. They erase all the tapes I'm on and if I asked them to do the same for someone else…they would."

Caspian smirked and Edmund was just in awe of Caspian.

He was stunned with how beautiful he was, adored how 'bad' he was, and Edmund loved the thrill Caspian gave him right now just by sitting next to him.

"You're the only one I've told that to."

Caspian said matter of factually.

"Does that make me special?"

Edmund joked and Caspian laughed.

"In way yes…but it also puts you in danger of getting sent prison."

Caspian warned and then it was Edmund's turn laugh.

"Trust me; I'm used to living on the edge."

Edmund promised and he could tell that he Caspian were now allies.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean the world to me. :)<br>**

**-CayCullen**


End file.
